Una compañera para dos
by chovitap
Summary: -Silas no puede despertar-le dije con voz desesperada. -¿Por qué?-me preguntó serio. -Será mi fin-respondí sin mirarlos a los ojos.
1. Prólogo

**Una compañera para dos**

.

.

.

-No te haré daño-me susurró dulcemente pero yo estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Lo sé…-mi interior se removió ante la mirada atenta y llena de amor de mi querido novio.

Él me miraba a los ojos buscando algún atisbo de duda pero yo solo le sonreía con amor y entrega. Él no dudó más y se enterró en lo más profundo de mi ser llevándose consigo mi virginidad.

.

.

.

-¿Algún día volveré a verte?-él me sonrió con una tristeza tan profunda que marcó hasta lo más profundo de mí ser.

-No lo sé-me respondió con dolor.

Se acercó a mí y nos volvimos a fundir en aquella danza carnal pero esta era amarga y dolorosa. Era nuestra despedida y sabrá Dios cuando lo iba a volver a ver.

.

.

.

Hay algunas cosas que los Cullen desconocen de mí. No tengo planeado decírselo ni siquiera a Edward ya que son algunos de mis más preciados secretos que no pensaba contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

-Jamás sabrás-le susurré al viento mientras esperaba la llegada de Edward.

.

.

.

-¡Espera!-grité patéticamente mientras intentaba reponer mis pensamientos. Intentaba procesar lo que él acaba de decirme e intentar hallar mi voz.

Todo mi mundo se vino al suelo luego de aquellas crueles palabras. Le entregué mi corazón sin esperar nada a cambio pero él solo jugó conmigo, cuan patética pude haber sido.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-me reclamó furioso. Sus ojos antes dorados ahora se habían transformado en dos pares de carbón mostrando así su enojo.

-No pensé que te importara tanto que yo no sea virgen-me volvió a mirar y algo dentro de mí supo que todo había acabado.

-Edward…-intenté acercarme pero él rechazó mi contacto.

.

.

.

-¡Más!-exigí a mi amante.

-Hmmm…-le escuché susurrar.

-Más rápido…-él sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-Pídelo, suplícalo…-lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No lo haré-él se acercó a mis labios y los rozó.

-¡Dilo!-gruñó molesto y yo solo sonreí.

-No-él me sonrió.

-Terca-de repente mis piernas se hallaban encima de sus hombros y profundizó aún más en mi ser.

-Ahhhhh….-atiné a gritar cuando sentí toda su masculinidad entrando y saliendo a una velocidad inverosímil.

.

.

.

-Felicidades señorita Swan, va a ser mamá.

No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja ante aquella noticia.

.

.

.

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía. Además algunas escenas y líneas las tomé de la película o del libro._

**No olviden dejar su review.**


	2. Buscando ayuda

**Buscando ayuda**

-Cariño ¿guardaste todo?-grité mientras asomaba mi cabeza por las escaleras.

-Sí, mamá-me respondió con voz cansada, no pude evitar reír.

-Bien, baja a cenar-escuché unos pasos y giré para encontrarme con los ojos llenos de tristeza de mi pequeña.

-Hice tú favorito-ella asintió mientras se sentaba a comer en silencio.

Era muy difícil para mí esta situación pero era lo mejor para todos. Ya había perdido a muchos por culpa de esa loca psicópata y solo me restaba alejarme de aquí y buscar la ayuda de un viejo amigo.

-No me quiero ir-la escuché decir y yo suspiré.

-Lo sé pero no tenemos otra opción-ella me miró unos segundos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ven aquí cariño-ella se levantó y corrió a mis brazos, no pude evitar sentir un tirón en mi corazón al verla tan frágil.

-Los extraño-la abracé con más fuerza.

-Yo también cariño, yo también-mi niña a penas si tenía 5 años y ya estaba pasando por la pérdida de un ser amado.

-Empezaremos una nueva vida-ella suspiró.

-¿Ese señor es amable?-preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Lo es-le sonreí. Por mi mente vino el recuerdo de él y no pude evitar suspirar.

Seguimos cenando en completo silencio que solo era roto por las preguntas vagas de mi pequeña que iban desde de cómo era él y si él era especial como Jacob.

-Algo así-ella asintió alegremente mientras seguía comiendo.

Mirando a mi pequeña no pude evitar sentir un deje de dolor. Había sacado el cabello castaño terminando en pequeños rizos como mi padre. Su rostro era pequeño, con una pequeña nariz que adornaba todo el centro de su cara. El color de sus ojos era un tanto peculiar. Había escuchado algunas veces decir "tiene ojos de camaleón". Esto quería decir que dependiera de la ropa que usara, la luz que le daba a sus ojos o el medio ambiente, el tinte de sus ojos tendía a cambiar. A veces podías apreciar un lindo tono azul como el mar y otras verdes como el tono de las hojas, inclusive a veces se apreciaba un gris.

-Iré a cepillarme los dientes-asentí mientras recogía los platos y los ponía a lavar.

Mi niña que pronto iba a cumplir 6 años. Era una chica muy independiente. Ella misma escogía qué ropa ponerse, cómo combinarla, qué peinado hacerse, en fin cosas que niños a su edad no harían. Su coeficiente intelectual era muy alto.

Esa noche tuve sueños de mi pasado. Recordando sus rostros, sus sonrisas, sus caricias; todo sobre ellos. Me fue difícil conciliar el sueño pero al final de la madrugada caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó Jacob por enésima vez ese día.

-Sí, Jake es lo mejor para todos. Él podrá ayudarme con ese problema-Jake me estrechó entre sus brazos, mi corazón pesaba no quería decirle adiós a mi mejor amigo pero era lo mejor para todos.

-Si necesitas de mi ayuda no dudes en acudir a mí-asentí y fui con el resto de la manada que aún cargaban en sus ojos aquel dolor por la reciente pérdida de su camarada caído.

-Nos vemos Bells-abracé a Paul fuertemente y no pude evitar sollozar.

-Shhhhh tranquila-consoló el grandulón.

-Leah…-me aferré a ella como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-Hermana….-nos abrazamos en un abrazo cargado de dolor, desconsuelo pero sobretodo pérdida.

-Te vamos a extrañar-susurró.

-Los quiero a todos-me despedí de todos ellos.

Me fue sumamente difícil ir a aquel lugar para despedirme de ellos, pero no sabía cuando iba a volver.

-Te amo papá-susurré a aquella tumba mientras dejaba una rosa blanca e iba a buscar la tumba de mi pequeño hermano caído.

-Te extraño tanto Seth, no sabes cuánta falta me haces. Mi pequeño lobo molestoso-no pude evitar reprimir más las lágrimas y solo las dejé caer mientras sentía unos pequeños bracitos aferrarse a mi pierna.

-Mami…-me agaché a su altura y ella enterró su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Los extraño muchísimo-su voz estaba cargada de dolor tanto como la mía.

-Lo sé pequeña yo también los extraño-ambas lloramos ante la pérdida de ambos hombres que habían sido víctimas de aquella loca.

-Vamos-tomé su pequeña manita entre la mía y dimos una última mirada a las tumbas de aquellos dos seres.

Nos subimos a mi camioneta, mi viejo monovolumen ya había pasado a mejor vida, y ahora conducía mi adorada camioneta que pude comprar con el seguro que dejó mi padre a mi nombre.

-Adiós Forks-dije a la nada mientras conducía lejos de aquel pueblo.

Estuvimos viajando alrededor de tres días debido a las paradas en los diferentes moteles para que mi pequeña pudiera descansar mejor, alimentarnos, asearnos y cambiarnos de ropa.

-Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls-pude divisar el cartel mientras entrábamos a aquel pueblo y me dirigía a la búsqueda de la casa de mi querido amigo.

Iba conduciendo por aquellas calles y no pude evitar que me recorriera un escalofrío a lo largo de mi columna. Esperaba que no fuera por algo malo.

-Creo que estoy algo perdida-susurré a la nada.

Mi querido amigo me había dado indicaciones para poder guiarme. No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente así que seguí buscando hasta que a lo lejos pude divisar la que yo pensaba era su casa.

-Creo que esa es-mi pequeña iba durmiendo en la parte de atrás.

Conduje un poco y no pude dejar escapar un suspiro mientras divisaba la casa. Estacioné el carro e intenté despertar a mi pequeña quien se negaba a abrir los ojos, suspiré en derrota y la dejé dormir unos minutos más.

Caminé y me encontré con algunos tipos que me miraban de una manera algo extraña.

-Buenas noches-saludé pero ellos me miraban como con cara de ¿hambrientos?

-Estoy buscando a…-no acabé de hablar cuando la puerta principal se abrió mostrando el rostro de mi querido amigo pero se veía de muy pero muy mal humor.

-¿Nick?-pregunté y sus ojos molestos se clavaron en los míos.

-Isabella…-sus ojos se suavizaron un poco y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

-Hola Nick-él caminó hacia mí y no dudé en refugiarme en sus brazos.

-Te he extraño mucho-no pude evitar decirle con voz ahogada.

-Me has hecho mucha falta, no sabes cuanta-le dije esta vez sin poder reprimir más las lágrimas.

-Shhhhh…-intentó calmarme mientras frotaba mi espalda.

-Vamos-tomó mi mano pero yo negué con mi cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-le sonreí e hice señas hacia atrás, él miró en la dirección de mi rostro.

-¿Vienes acompañada?-asentí mientras soltaba su mano y me acercaba a mi auto.

-Cariño despierta-ella se removió inquieta para después abrir sus ojos.

-Mami…-escuché un leve jadeo a mis espaldas.

-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó con voz algo adormilada.

-Sí, llegamos-le sonreí-Quiero que conozcas a alguien-ella asintió mientras se terminaba de despertar y bajada del auto.

-Nick te presento a mi pequeña Renné Carlie Swan Dywer-mi niña lo miró y una sonrisa dulce se posó en el rostro de mi amigo.

-Un placer señorita Renné-hizo una pequeña reverencia y mi pequeña sonrió- Soy Nicklaus Michaelson a su servicio-mi pequeña me miró y yo le sonreí.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Michaelson-mi amigo sonrió.

-Puedes llamarme Klaus o Nick-mi pequeña asintió.

-Llegaste antes de lo previsto-suspiré.

-Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente-él asintió.

Él hizo señas a aquellos hombres para que llevaras la maletas adentro mientras mi pequeña tomaba una de las manos de Nick y una de las mías y caminaba en medio de los dos.

-Espera aquí un minuto-dijo de repente mientras desaparecía en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Oh…-exclamó mi pequeña asombrada mientras veía como aparecía de nuevo Nick.

-Te dije que era especial-mi pequeña asintió alegremente.

-¿Especial?-me alcé de hombros mientras nos invitaba a pasar.

-¿Tienen hambre?-preguntó y ambas negamos.

-Ya comimos pero gracias-él asintió.

-Les mostraré el lugar-ambas asentimos mientras seguíamos a mí querido amigo.

Nos mostró diferentes habitaciones y las nuestras que estaban una a lado de la otra y nuestras maletas ya estaban en su lugar.

-Me iré a cambiar, me lavaré los dientes y me miré a dormir-dijo mi pequeña, asentí y ambos salimos de su habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar-me dijo solemnemente, asentí mientras lo seguía.

-¿Un trago?-me ofreció y yo asentí.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado últimamente en tú vida-tomé el trago hasta el fondo y me preparé mentalmente para relatarle los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida.

-Todo fue mi culpa…-me ahogué en mi propio llanto y sentí sus brazos rodearme fuertemente.

-Shhhhh…tranquila ya pasó. No dejaré que nada te pase, le daré caza a esa vampiresa-Me aferré aún más a él.

-Tengo miedo de que lastime a Renné-no temía por mi vida sino por la de mi pequeña.

-Tranquila ya estás a salvo-su voz me calmó un poco.

-Dime algo…-aún no sacaba mi rostro de su pecho.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hija?-suspiré e intenté alejarme de él pero no me lo permitió.

-Cuando conversábamos o nos veíamos no sabía cómo sacar el tema. No sé por qué no te lo dije. Las veces que fuiste a visitarme mi pequeña estaba con la manada es por eso que jamás la viste y no pudiste olerla debido a que su olor se difuminada con el de los cambia formas-suspiré-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes-él no dijo nada durante unos minutos.

-Isa las cosas en el pueblo están algo…movidas últimamente-suspiré y lo miré a los ojos.

-Sabes que no me importa nada de lo que tenga que ver con tus "negocios"-hice comillas en el aire y él sonrió-Mientras menos sepa mejor para mi salud y bienestar mental-él me volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé pero debido a que me he ganado algunos enemigos temo que tomen represalias contra ti o Renné-suspiré.

-No soy la misma débil y patética humana que conociste hace años Nick-él me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Puedo sentirlo y…-su rostro viajó hasta mi cuello-puedo olerlo perfectamente-no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Nick…-le advertí.

-Lo sé, lo sé-me dejé llevar por el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Nick.

-Por ahora lo mejor es que nadie sepa que me conoces…-mi cuerpo se tensó unos momentos.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas?-él asintió.

-Está bien pero, ¿dónde me quedaré entonces?-le pregunté mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-El lugar más seguro es este, nadie se atreve a invadir mi casa o ya sabe a qué atenerse-suspiré y asentí.

-No mencionaré tú nombre a nadie, le diré lo mismo a Renné-él asintió.

-Mi hermana anda rondando el pueblo-me sentí algo emocionada por conocer a otro miembro de su familia.

-Hmmm….Nick, ¿dónde está Elijah?-él me estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo, si esto era posible.

-No lo sé, pero no hablemos de él-suspiré. A ninguno de los dos les agradaba que hablara o mencionara su nombre en frente del otro.

-Será mejor que me vaya a descansar-él no quiso soltarme.

-Nick…-él suspiró y aflojó su agarre.

-Buenas noches-me acerqué a él y le di un casto beso en su frente pero él quería mucho más, no dudó en halarme hacia sí y besar mis labios. No pude evitar responderle, extrañaba esa sensación.

-Buenas noches Isabella-asentí y me marché hacia mi habitación.

Primero fui a la habitación de Renné y vi que estaba completamente dormida. Moví un poco la frazada y la tapé hasta el cuello mientras le daba un beso en su frente y me marchaba a mi habitación.

Me di una pequeña ducha relajante, me lavé los dientes, me cambié de ropa y me dispuse a dormir. Mi mente divagó por unos minutos en todo lo que me había ocurrido durante los últimos 7 años de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por el pequeño o más bien grandes saltos de mi pequeña sobre mi cama mientras gritaba "mami arriba hoy empiezo en mi nueva escuela"

-Ya, ya estoy despierta-ella siguió saltando de alegría mientras yo me disponía a ponerme de pie.

-Ve a…-ni siquiera pude seguir al percatarme que ya estaba bañada y cambiada de ropa.

-¿Ya desayunaste?-ella asintió alegremente.

-Sí, Nick me preparó unos panqueques y algo de jugo-sonreí mientras la veía rebosante de alegría.

-Deja darme una ducha, cambiarme para bajar a desayunar y luego llevarte a tú nueva escuela-ella chilló de alegría mientras salía de la habitación y pasaba a un lado de un muy sonriente Nick.

-Tiene mucha energía-suspiré en derrota.

-No sabes cuanta-escuché una suave risa.

-Gracias por prepararle el desayuno-él negó con su cabeza.

-No es nada, la pequeña prácticamente me despertó hoy-suspiré.

-Tú también fuiste víctima de su despertar-él asintió.

-Y de sus ojos de perrito degollado-no pude evitar reír.

-Nadie puede resistirse a esos ojos-me puse de pie mientras me dirigía al baño.

-Te espero abajo-asentí mientras lo vi desaparecer por el pasillo tras cerrar la puerta.

No pude evitar dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro cuando sentí el agua tibia recorrer cada músculo de mi cuerpo y relajarlos al instante. Estaba sumamente tensa, hoy empezaría a impartir clases como profesora de historia y aún no me sentía lista para ello.

Me puse un jean, una blusa con un enorme estampado, unos zapatos con tacones, algo de maquillaje y dejé mi cabello suelto. Me miré al espejo por última vez y bajé a desayunar.

-¡Qué hermosa estás mami!-exclamó mi pequeña mientras la veía beber algo de jugo.

-Gracias pequeña-Nick me miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Toda una exquisitez-no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Comí tostadas y bebí algo de jugo. Me lavé la boca y me retoqué el maquillaje, como era poco no demoré nada en hacerlo.

-¿Estás seguro que puedo confiar a mi hija a ellos?-le pregunté por enésima vez.

-Tranquila Isa, ellos obedecen mis órdenes y no dejarán que nada ni nadie se acerque a ella-me tranquilizó.

-Creo que la guardería sería mejor-él sonrió.

-Deja ya de preocuparte y ve a dar tus clases-se estaba burlando de mí. Estar rodeada de muchos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas no ayudada mucho en mi labor.

-No te burles-él se alzó de hombros mientras me daba un casto beso en la frente y yo me metía en mi carro.

-Vamos, vamos-urgía mi pequeña mientras se removía inquieta en su asiento.

-Ya, ya-no pude evitar sonreírle mientras la veía contenta.

-Isa-Nick se acercó a la ventana de mi auto y yo bajé el vidrio.

-¿Sí?-sus ojos me mostraban cierta preocupación.

-Mantente alejada del peligro-rodé los ojos-No te hagas amiga de ellos, ni intentes…-posé mis labios sobre los suyos, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar el pasado.

-Nick yo vine a este pueblo para que un amigo me ayudara a proteger a mi pequeña-mis ojos viajaron al ángel quien jugaba distraídamente con su pequeño peluche en forma de lobo café, no pude evitar sentir un deje de dolor al recordar a Seth-No vine a interferir en lo que sea que esté planeando en este pueblo. Sé que suena cruel pero mi única importancia en esta vida es esa pequeña que está sentada a mi lado. Vine en busca de ayuda de un gran amigo-él me robó un beso.

-Sólo mantente alejada de ellos-suspiré en derrota.

-Tranquilo-él asintió, encendí el auto y me marché del lugar.

Nick era considerado por muchos como un ser despiadado, asesino, monstruo sin corazón que asesinaba a todo aquel que le fallaba o le era inútil. Sabía perfectamente que había clavado una daga en el corazón de sus hermanos y que los había encerrado en ataúdes pero nunca nadie se preguntó si los tenía ahí tan indefensos claramente los podía haber enterrado, dejarlos en el fondo del océano o lo que sea, más sin embargo jamás dejó que nadie los tocara.

Él se ocultaba tras una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia pero detrás de ella había un ser herido, lleno de odio y venganza pero sobretodo un ser que teme a la soledad, que solo conoce el miedo como un medio para obtener "respeto" o "lealtad" hacia él.

No ha permitido que nadie vea tras esa máscara ya que él me ha dicho que de esa manera le temerán y no se atreverán a agredirlo pero sabía perfectamente que con cada acto cruel que cometía lo poco de la humanidad que quedaba en él iba muriendo.

Solo yo he tenido la suerte de ver al verdadero Nicklaus. Al temerario, alegre y cariñoso que un día fue en su vida pasada. Aquel que respetaba la vida y vivía bajo principios estrictos y moral.

Amaba mucho a sus hermanos y es por eso que cuando Fin fue asesinado una herida profunda fue hecha en su alma y corazón. Aquella noche me llamó desconsolado y me pidió que nos viéramos, no tuve corazón para negarme. Para ese entonces mi niña tenía 5 años de edad recién cumplidos y pedí a Charlie que cuidara de ella.

Jamás voy a olvidar aquella cara teñida de dolor y desolación por la muerte de su amado hermano. Aquel rostro lleno de alegría y hasta algo de petulancia se había ido dejando solo a un hombre marchito y lleno de sufrimiento.

Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me dijo que nunca dejaría que alguien lo viera así, nadie que no fuera yo. Tras esas palabras mi corazón se hinchó de alegría y amor.

-Buena suerte en tú primer día, cariño-mi niña se removía inquieta en su asiento.

-En el tuyo igual-le di un casto beso en su frente.

La vi marcharse y entré a la primaria para firmar unos últimos documentos y así terminar el traspaso de mi pequeña. El director se portó muy amable y atento conmigo.

Al llegar al instituto me dirigí directamente hacia la oficina del director quien me recibió con una amable sonrisa mientras me indicaba a qué cursos iba a impartir y cuáles eran los horarios.

-Que le vaya bien, señorita Swan-me dijo el director con una sonrisa que no dudé en devolvérsela.

Dar clases a un salón repleto de adolescentes era todo un reto. Por lo general los adolecentes se distraen con suma facilidad y es muy difícil captar su atención, bueno yo fui no hace mucho una de ellos.

Los primeros cursos a los que les impartí clases me fueron muy bien debido a que me prestaban atención y les daba una clase muy dinámica y les proporcionaba información que no aparecía en los libros. Todo gracias a una fuente muy confiable, Elijah. Gracia a él había cogido un gusto por la historia. Él conocía mucho más que cualquier historiador debido a que él las vivió.

_-¿Cómo van las clases?-preguntó Nick por el otro lado de la línea telefónica._

-Oh, ya sabes lo típico, maestro nuevo, juguete nuevo-escuché su suave risa.

_-Hmmm, Isabella Swan quejándose de un trabajo-no pude evitar sonreír._

-No, solo digo que es difícil más no imposible-claramente podía imaginarlo sonriendo.

_-¿Te has encontrado con alguno de ellos?-preguntó con voz seria._

-No, aún no. Hoy no tengo que dar clases a su curso, es mañana-le contesté algo decepcionada.

_-¿Por qué ese tono de voz?-suspiré._

-Estaba ansiosa por conocer a tú hermana-le contesté con sinceridad.

_-En estos momentos no soy su persona favorita-ya me imaginaba por qué._

-Tranquilo como ya te dije no pienso mencionar que te conozco ni nada por el estilo-escuché un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

_-No me gusta que estés en medio de todo esto-me recargué en una pared mientras miraba a que ninguno de la "pandilla" estuviera cerca, no me gustaría que ellos se enteraran de mi "relación" con Nick, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo iban a saber._

-Nick siempre estaré de tú lado. Hagas lo que hagas no es de mi interés. Eres mi amigo y no estoy a tú lado porque te tenga miedo o porque me hayas obligado. Soy tú amiga porque conozco al verdadero Nicklaus y no el que todo mundo teme. Mi cariño y lealtad hacia ti es firme y real. Me has entendido Nicklaus Michaelson-me lo imaginé con una mueca de molestia y mirada seria.

_-No le temes a nada, Isabella-rodé los ojos._

-A ti no te temo-escuché una pequeña risita y no pude evitar reír.

_-Creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque-sonreí aún más._

-No lo creo-le dije sincera.

Sé que él ha asesinado y que le ha hecho la vida de cuadritos a la tal Elena Gilbert pero según lo que me ha contado Nick y Elijah, la chica no es tampoco una santa. Yo ya tenía mi propia opinión de la chica y de cada uno de su grupo, solo tenía que confirmarlo.

_-¿Irás a ver el negocio que compraste?-me preguntó._

-Sí, quiero ver cómo van las finanzas-escuché un resoplido del otro lado de la línea.

_-Ten cuidado Damon Salvatore ronda ese bar-suspiré intentando refrenar cualquier otra emoción en mi rostro._

-Tranquilo no caeré en sus encantos-siempre me han dicho que soy una pésima mentirosa.

_-Me tengo que ir-cambió bruscamente el rumbo de la conversación._

-Nos vemos luego Nick-luego de eso la conversación acabó.

A lo que iba saliendo del instituto divisé a dos de la "pandilla" que pude identificar claramente como Jeremy Gilbert y Matt Donovan. Al pasar por el lado del menor Gilbert no pude evitar sentir como un escalofrío me recorría la columna.

-Hmmm…-susurré mientras le daba una mirada fugaz y me alejaba del sitio.

* * *

-¿Quién era ella?-preguntó con curiosidad el chico Gilbert.

-Es el reemplazo de Rick-le contestó Matt-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó.

-No sólo es que…-no sabía en realidad que contestar.

Pero la verdad es que cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron sintió algo molesto instalarse en su pecho. Como algo tirara de él hacia ella, no era en el sentido amoroso sino era algo más… ¿obscuro? Se podría definir…

* * *

-Hola disculpa busco al señor Wright-le dije a la camarera que estaba detrás de la barra. Sentí claramente que alguien me miraba con intensidad pero preferí ignorar la mirada.

-Sí, ¿quién lo busca?-preguntó una chica menuda de cabellera larga y negra con unos ojos de color almendra.

-La señorita Isabella Swan-la chica asintió mientras la veía desaparecer por un pasillo.

-Si tomas una fotografía te podría durar más-le dije al tipo a lado de mí, ya cansada de su mirada.

-Hmmm…-susurró mientras bebía de su trago.

Un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo me recorrió cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó él con una voz ronca.

-No-le contesté de inmediato temiendo que se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

-Hmmm….no sabía que alguien nuevo se mudaba al pueblo-me alcé de hombros ignorando la mirada llena de curiosidad que me lanzaba el vampiro, me estaba poniendo nerviosa aquella intensa mirada.

-No puedes tener el control de quien se muda a este pueblo-él sonrió.

-Siempre tengo todo controlado-rodé los ojos.

-Hasta el mejor de los planes tiene sus fallas-él siguió tomando de su trago pero nunca quitó su mirada en pos de mí.

-Soy Damon Salvatore-se presentó mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Isabella Swan-le contesté mientras buscaba con la mirada a la camarera.

-Hmmm…-su mirada me estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Hmmm….-este tipo no conocía otra palabra que no fuera "hmmm"

-Señorita Swan no sabía que llegaba hoy-a unos metros delante de mí apareció un hombre de alrededor de sus 40 años.

-Señor Wright-le saludé con una sonrisa-Mi viaje tuvo que adelantarse-_y mucho_, pensé con amargura.

-¿Cómo se encuentra su pequeña?-preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

-Bien, ahora debe estar con la "niñera"-enfaticé aquella palabra al recordar a aquellos hombres.

-Ya veo-me sonrió él.

-Por favor vayamos a mi oficina para que terminemos de cerrar el negocio-asentí mientras lo seguía.

La verdad la idea de comprar este bar fue de Elijah quien me convenció que sería una buena forma de obtener ingresos aparte de ser profesora del instituto, que gracias a su "persuasión" con el director pude obtener el puesto.

-Estos son los últimos papeles que tiene que firmar y el negocio es todo suyo-me entregó unos últimos papeles y los firmé.

-¿Quién está a cargo de llevar los libros de contabilidad?-le pregunté y él me sonrió.

-El joven Jason Smith-dijo y luego de unos minutos entró un chico de alrededor de sus 20-25 años, no me inspiraba confianza.

-Te presento a tú nueva jefa-el chico me miró de pies a cabeza e intentó "coquetear conmigo"

-Jason Smith a sus órdenes-tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reírme en su cara al ver tal patética excusa de coqueteo.

-Isabella Swan-le dije cortante.

Terminé de revisar algunos documentos, otros me los llevé a casa para pedirle ayuda a Nick, y luego salimos de mí ahora oficina.

-¿Están todos los empleados presentes?-le pregunté a Jason.

-No, Donovan entra en un par de horas-asentí.

Me presentaron al resto de los que trabajaban en el pequeño negocio llamado "The Grill" y en todo ese tiempo sentí claramente la mirada intensa de Damon.

* * *

-Encantado de conocerte, Sr Entrometido-espetó el vampiro con algo de sarcasmo cuando vio a Liz desaparecer con el nuevo habitante de aquel pequeño pueblo.

Mientras bebía de su trago pensaba en todas las molestas situaciones que estaban ocurriendo últimamente pero su mente se quedó en una en particular y esa era la nueva faceta en la vida de Elena.

Le molestaba de sobremanera que su "querido" hermano la obligara a seguir su dieta ya que según su punto de vista ella debió de empezar a beber de sangre humana para que pueda adaptarse a su nueva vida porque él estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano la chica Gilbert iba a caer e iba a ser peor.

De repente el olor más delicioso que jamás haya podido sentir en su vida llegó a sus fosas nasales, alterando por completo todos sus sentidos, disparando un hambre voraz e insaciable dentro de su ser. En toda su vida jamás había ansiado tanto la sangre de un humano ni siquiera la de Elena y ahora se hallaba debatiéndose en correr y drenar a la fuente de aquella exquisita fragancia.

Buscó con la mirada la dueña de aquella exquisitez, se percató de que era mujer por el perfume que cargaba, si hubiese sido hombre hubiese vomitado "literalmente".

Sus ojos se posaron en una belleza no esa palabra se le quedaba corta con el ser que se encontraba a unos pasos de él. Vestía sencillamente pero podía ver claramente a través de esa tela que tenía un cuerpo bien formado, con las curvas correctas en los lugares correctos. Se detuvo en su rostro y detalló cada rasgo de su cara. Tenía unas largas pestañas, una nariz pequeña y respingada, labios pequeños pero que te invitaban a besarlos, llevaba el cabello suelo y pudo admirar que era de un color castaño que le caía en ondas a lo largo de su espalda. Luego cuando su mirada se posó en algún punto en particular pudo admirar el color achocolatado de aquellos ojos que mostraban tantos sentimientos.

Cuando la exquisitez estaba a unos metros lejos de él, el olor de su sangre le golpeó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sostenerse de la barra para no lanzarse sobre ella y drenarla ahí en frente de todos.

En todos sus años como vampiro jamás tuvo que controlarse tanto o usar todo su autocontrol para refrenarse. ¡Por Dios! Él no era San Stefan en sus años de Ripper.

Cuando escuchó su voz fue como un coro de ángeles…

_-Argh, ¡que gay sonó eso!-se mofó así mismo por el pensamiento cursi que tuvo._

Pero era cierto su voz era hermosa, todo en ella lo era.

Al admirarla mejor algo dentro de su ser se estremeció. Aquella mirada, aquellos ojos, aquel cuerpo se le hacían vagamente familiar, aquella fragancia ya la había olido antes pero la cuestión era, ¿en dónde? Jamás podría olvidar tan exquisito olor.

No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. La chica al percatarse del escrutinio de su mirada le habló.

Él se maravilló al ver que ella tenía agallas y no se dejaba amedrentar por sus ojos que siempre seducían a cuanta mujer se le atravesara, bueno no a todas, pero aunque Elena se negara a admitirlo hasta ella ha caído un par de veces.

_-¿Hija?-_pensó con asombro y admiró un poco más su rostro. La chica no aparentaba más de 24 años, pero de seguro era una niña de alrededor de 1 año, fue lo que se imaginó.

A él no le gustaba mucho la idea de meterse con mujeres con hijos y peor si estos eran pequeños. Vamos que hasta él tenía sus límites pero poco le importó que esta hermosura tuviera una hija.

_-No me importaría criar a una mocosa que no fuera mía….-fue un pensamiento distante que tuvo el vampiro._

_-¿Qué demonios?...-se quedó sin palabras ante aquel pensamiento._

Toda la situación con respecto a lo de Elena de seguro le debe estar afectando más de la cuenta. Sí, de seguro que es eso. Él jamás tendría pensamientos como esos. Intentaba auto convencerse.

_-Pero lo que si no puedo negar que deseo probar su sangre-sonrió para sus adentros._

_-Quizás es hora del que viejo Damon vuelva-miró una vez más como la muchacha desaparecía tras una puerta._

_-Sí, es hora de que el viejo Damon empieza a rodar de nuevo y su nuevo objetivo será Isabella Swan._

Justo cuando iba a interceptar a su nuevo objetivo Elena tuvo que atravesarse en su campo de visión y ver como Isabella se alejaba de él para luego marcharse de Grill, ha de admitirse para sí mismo que a veces Elena puede ser muy inoportuna cuando se lo propone.

Y ahí estaba él sentado escuchando como otra persona más le acusaba de aquel "accidente" o "suicidio masivo" ya no sabía cómo llamarle, pero el punto es que todos le acusaban. Bueno tampoco es que él fuera un santo, pero ¡POR DIOS! Últimamente se ha estado portando de lo más bien que hasta él mismo se sorprende.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba encerrado en el baño mientras Elena bebía de él, pero algo andaba mal debía sentirse emocionado de que la mujer que él amaba bebiera de él pero por alguna extraña razón una voz dentro de su cabeza le estaba recriminando de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y no era por el hecho de que ella fuera la novia de su hermano, NO era algo más que le reclamaba y que le recriminaba que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, que dejara de alimentar a Elena.

_-¿¡Qué está mal en todo esto!?-pensó algo molesto consigo mismo._

* * *

Cuando iba saliendo del bar me percaté que la chica Gilbert entraba al lugar y tenía un rostro malhumorado y me percaté también que se dirigía hacia Damon.

-Así que esta es la chica que tiene a los hermanos Salvatore comiendo de su mano-pensé mientras la miraba por última vez y salía del sitio. No pude evitar recordar la fotografía que Nick me había mostrado de Katherine.

-Eran dos copias exactas-y otro pensamiento me asaltó.

Nick me había mencionado que desde hace mucho no se sabía nada de aquella chica y temía que estuviera planeando algo, aunque claro Nick me aclaró que jamás me iba a poner un dedo encima.

-Ya que-me dije a mi misma mientras me subía a mi camioneta rumbo a la casa de Nick.

Luego de un par de minutos divisé la casa de Nick, dejé escapar un suspiro mientras me bajaba del auto y no pude evitar sonreír al ver algunos de las "niñeras" intentar atrapar a mi pequeña.

-Eres muy lento-les sacó la lengua mientras se escondía detrás de una estatua.

-Es adorable-dijo una voz a mis espaldas y no pude evitar dar un pequeño brinquito de susto.

-Uno de estos días me vas a matar de un infarto -escuché una risita y luego me vi rodeada de unos cálidos abrazos para luego sentir un beso en mi cuello.

-Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras pequeña-sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi misma corriendo por un hermoso prado intentando atrapar unas mariposas ante la atenta mirada de Nick y Elijah.

-Los tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano-le susurré y él asintió.

-Sabe cómo ganarse el corazón de las personas, justo como tú-me volteé para mirarlo y colocar mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Mañana habrá una misa para los que fallecieron en aquel accidente-suspiré y lo miré a los ojos.

-Soy nueva no creo que deba ir-él se alzó de hombros.

-La hija del pastor va a ser una de tus estudiantes-lo pensé unos minutos.

-No quiero exponer a mi pequeña a un ambiente tan deprimente-él me abrazó con fuerza.

-Tú tampoco estás para esas cosas-asentí.

-Aunque sí quisiera darle el pésame a ella, sé lo que se siente perder a un padre-sentí que mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas no caídas.

-Vamos-dijo de repente.

Mi pequeña a penas me vio no dudó ni dos segundos en correr a abrazarme y contarme sobre su día. Ya había hecho su tarea ante la atenta mirada de Nick, él le ayudó en ciertas cosas.

* * *

-Es muy inteligente a pesar de corta edad-elogió a mi pequeña quien se encontraba pintando alegremente en su cuaderno de dibujos.

-Hmmm…mi padre me dijo que se parecía a mí de pequeña. Ya desde pequeña mostraba independencia-me alcé de hombros.

-¿No ha preguntado sobre su padre?-me tensé.

-Sí, pero ella es muy inteligente como para saber que no me gusta hablar de ese tema-sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

-¿A mí tampoco me piensas contar?-sentí como mordía mi piel y no pude evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido.

-Hmmm…. Aunque uses esos trucos conmigo no van a funcionar-sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel.

-Tengo mis métodos de interrogación, son muy…-sonreí.

-Peculiares…-dije con un suspiro, al sentir sus dientes en torno a mi lóbulo izquierdo.

-Isabella….-me susurró al oído y una ola de calor me corrió de pies a cabezas.

-Nick…basta…-su lengua se arrastró a lo largo de mi cuello.

-Renné está aquí…-él rió.

-Desde hace unos minutos subió a su habitación-mis ojos se abrieron en par en par al percatarme de que en efecto ella no se hallaba por ninguna parte. No pude evitar sentirme avergonzada ante el espectáculo que le estaba dando a mi pequeña.

-Espera unos segundos-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué hiciste?-él me sonrió mientras se sentaba a mi lado y empezaba otra ronda de besos.

-Me aseguré que se marchó a dormir-suspiré.

-¿Ya está dormida?-sus labios viajaban por todo mi cuello.

-En unos pocos minutos-sonrió.

-Hmmm….-susurré.

-Ya se durmió-me aseguró. Sabía que debía detenerlo pero no podía, no quería.

-Extraño el calor de tú cuerpo…-me giré lo suficiente como para permitir que nuestros labios se encontraran.

Extrañaba en demasía la tibieza de los labios de Nick sobre los míos. Aquella lengua exigente que entraba en mi boca y obligaba a mi lengua a moverse intentando seguir su ritmo, que era imposible.

-Nick…-jadeé luego de unos minutos en busca del escaso oxígeno.

-No puedo aguantar más…-su voz sonaba cargada de lujuria y pasión. Lo miré a los ojos, ¡grave error! Aquellos me mostraban aquella misma pasión ardiente y quemante que siempre me consumía y me volvía adicta.

-Nick…-toqué su rostro y él cerró los ojos ante mi contacto.

-Sé que hicimos una promesa, pero no sabes cuánto te necesito Isabella….-besé de nuevo aquellos labios.

-Solo por esta noche…-le dije yo en un susurro, él me regaló una enorme sonrisa mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba recostada en su cama.

Lo vi desvestirse poco a poco, no sé si lo hacía a propósito o no pero lo hacía de una manera que parecía sensual. Admiraba embobada cada parte de su cuerpo expuesto, ya lo había visto desnudo infinidad de veces pero eso no quitaba la expectación y la carga de lujuria que me recorría haciéndome humedecer al instante. Jamás quitó su mirada penetrante de mí, me comía con la mirada. Necesitaba ya sus manos sobre mi cuerpo o iba a morir de una sobredosis de calor.

Se colocó encima de mí, sus bóxers aún no habían desaparecido, cosa que agradecía porque tenía planeado un pequeño juego previo, y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos.

Su boca se movía ansiosa sobre la mía y pude sentir sus manos viajaban a mis costados, levantando mi blusa poco a poco. Le ayudé con el trabajo y me levanté lo suficiente como para permitirle quitarme mi blusa. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja y no pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquella mirada.

-Aún te sonrojas ante mi mirada…-susurró con voz ronca y algo de burla.

-Hmmm…-atinaba a decir mientras sentía como sus labios descendían por mi cuello, dando leves mordiscos y besos húmedos, claramente sentía como la punta de su lengua se deslizaba de una manera tan lenta que mi cuerpo se estremecía.

-Nick…-jadeaba, quería más…mi cuerpo exigía más…

-Tranquila, quiero disfrutar de ti hasta cansarme…-su voz sonó fuerte y gutural. Mi vientre se contrajo cuando dijo "cansarme". Los vampiros no se cansan, los humanos sí. Eso en vez de asustarme me excitó aún más.

Sus manos se movían lentamente sobre mis brazos. Me acariciaba de una manera tan lenta y delicada que me sentía el objeto más frágil y delicado del mundo. Bueno entre sus poderosos brazos así lo era.

Con cada beso, cada caricia, cada leve mordisco la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía más y más, la humedad entre mis piernas aumentaba, sentía como mi sangre corría por mis venas, mi corazón latía como si acabar de correr una maratón, el aire en mis pulmones se hacía escaso, cada terminación nerviosa en mi cuerpo se ponía más sensible, mi deseo por Nick aumentaba cada vez más haciéndose casi doloroso.

-Nick…-casi gruñí y sentí su sonrisa cuando depositó un beso en mi vientre.

-Isabella…-susurró.

Sus manos viajaron hasta el cierre de mi jean y abriendo los botones del mismo. Poco a poco lo fue descendiendo, mi cuerpo se levantó un poco para que la acción sea más fácil. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con mis piernas sentí que ardía aún más. Mis zapatos ya habían desaparecido hace mucho, aún no sabía cómo.

Cuando el jean estuvo fuera depositó un beso en cada uno de mis pies. Sus dedos me recorrieron desde las piernas hasta mi rostro. Uno de sus dedos recorría el contorno de mis labios.

-Nick…-no sé en qué momento cerré mis ojos.

-Isabella abre tus ojos, quiero ver como tus ojos muestran el hambre y deseo que sientes por mí. Quiero observarlos mientras te hago sentir mujer entre mis brazos-su mirada y su voz era intensa.

Me sentía tan expuesta ante él, sentí algo de vergüenza y él se percató de ello porque rió.

-Tan inocente y vergonzosa como siempre mi querida Isabella. A pesar de que conozco cada tramo de tú piel, aún te avergüenzas ante mi mirada-me sonrió con dulzura.

Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, contuve mi aliento cuando su mirada cargada de deseo se fijó en mí. Con mis ojos le transmití aquella súplica por sus labios y él me regaló una sonrisa de niño caprichoso.

-Nick…-ante la mención de su nombre dejé salir la súplica por sus labios.

Rozó sutilmente la punta de su lengua en el contorno de mis labios. Luego fueron el roce de los mismos. No pude contenerme y tiré de su labio inferior con mis dientes y él sonrió.

No me hizo esperar más y su boca se apoderó de la mía. Él marcaba el ritmo y yo solo intentaba seguirlo. Mordió un poco fuerte mi labio superior y sentí aquel sabor a metal en mi boca. No me importó y seguí besándolo.

-Me mordiste…-le reprendí. Él sonrió y pasó su lengua por aquella pequeña zona mordida.

Sus labios se volvieron a apoderar de los míos mientras sus manos viajaban por mis senos cubiertos por mi bracier. Me hizo levantar lo suficiente como para desabrocharlo y tirar de él.

Sentía la boca de Nick en mi cuello bajando y dejando húmedos besos en toda la extensión de mi clavícula. A veces intercalaba besos con leves mordiscos, sabía perfectamente que mañana iba tener marcas pero poco me importó. Sus manos empezaron a masajear mis pezones suavemente. Uno de sus dedos se movía alrededor de mi aureola, formando círculos alrededor de la misma. Luego fueron pequeños piñizcos y tirones. Su boca descendió hacia el seno desatendido y empezó con leves mordiscos, luego colocó mi pezón en su boca y succionó. Mi cuerpo se movía ansioso.

-Ahhhhh…-jadeé cuando sopló sobre mi pezón. Claramente estaban erguidos y él sonrió ante su obra. Luego aplicó aquel mismo procedimiento con mi otro pezón. Mordía, lamía y succionaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Con cada caricia que me otorgaba sentía que alcanzaba el cielo para luego descender al infierno por el calor que se extendía a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Una sensación exquisita y poderosa que me dejaba sin palabras, sin raciocinio.

Sabía que estábamos en los juegos previos así que coloqué mis manos en cada una de sus mejillas y le obligué a alzar el rostro. Él me miró con algo de molestia pero yo negué divertida.

-Recuéstate-le ordené y él me sonrió.

-Hmmm…-hizo lo que le pedí y lo vi sonreír. Yo me estaba empezando a sonrojar sin siquiera hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer. Tomé una bocanada de aire profunda y me puse de pie en el colchón.

Lo miré fijamente mientras una de mis manos viajó hasta mi seno derecho y me proporcioné leves masajes. Acaricié lentamente mi pezón y mi otra mano la dejé viajar a lo largo de mi vientre y detenerme justo en el centro del calor.

Con mi dedo índice hice un movimiento ascendente y descendente. Presionaba algunas veces. Dejé escapar suaves gemidos. Su mirada se volvía cada vez más obscura y sabía que estaba reteniendo a su bestia interna, sonreí ante eso.

Coloqué mis manos a cada lado de mi ropa interior y la saqué lentamente ante la mirada llena de lujuria de Nick. Me deshice de ella y me coloqué en cuatro mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia él.

Me coloqué en su torso y "accidentalmente" rocé su masculinidad ganándome un gruñido de su parte. Tomé una de las manos de Nick y la llevé hasta mi intimidad. Él no dudó en jugar con mi clítoris y yo jadeé.

Mis senos quedaron a la altura de su rostro y él no dudó en jugar con ellos. Mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo.

Él intentó darme vuelta pero yo negué divertida y él gruñó con molestia por eso.

Me acerqué a su rostro y coloqué algunos besos por todo su rostro, cuello menos sus labios. Lamí su boca como si fuera el más delicioso de los helados, él entreabrió su boca y succioné la punta de su lengua. Luego rocé sus labios con los míos. Con la punta de mi lengua recorrí el contorno de sus labios, intercalando las caricias con la parte de arriba y de debajo de mi lengua. Él intentó repetidas veces besarme pero no lo dejé, me alejaba un poco y volví a repetir los mismos movimientos.

Tomé la punta de su labio inferior con mi boca y, con la punta de mi lengua, estimulé el hoyito entre sus labios y la barbilla. Esto pareció gustarle porque no dudó en sisear. Sonreí y ahora sí le di su premio. Fue un beso cargado de sensualidad y lujuria.

Me alejé de nuevo y él me miraba más sediento y hambriento por mí, me encantaba tener el poder.

Volví a dejar un rastro de besos a lo largo de su cuello, descendí por su pecho saltándome las tetillas. Empecé despacio y sin prisa, con mi dedo índice tracé círculos en su pecho pero sin tocar aquella zona que pronto iba a reclamar. Luego, deslicé mi mano hacia abajo por un costado de su caja torácica, recorrí con ella sus abdominales inferiores, justo donde empieza su vello púbico, y seguí hacia arriba por el otro lado. Volví a ascender y tracé círculos alrededor de sus tetillas pero sin tocarlas, luego empecé a tocarlas suavemente. La punta de mis dedos danzaron ligeramente por sus aureolas. Luego sustituí mis dedos con mi lengua. Empecé a pasarla por el borde exterior de sus tetillas e hice círculos cada vez más pequeños hasta llegar al centro de ellas. Tomé su tetilla izquierda entre mis labios las chupé y las mordí ligeramente; después dibujé remolinos alrededor de ellas con mi lengua y la besé. Apliqué este mismo procedimiento en su otra tetilla. Sonreí satisfecha como las veía súper erectas y él me miraba expectante y sabía perfectamente que el oxígeno era innecesario para él, más sin embargo respiraba dificultosamente.

-Isabella…-gruñó con voz completamente ronca y cargada de deseo, esto me hizo humedecerme más.

-Aún no-negué con mi cabeza.

Dejé suaves besos por todo su torso y le indiqué con mi cabeza que se erguiera un poco para deshacernos de su última prenda. Cuando estuvo al frente su masculinidad se inclinó hacia arriba, erguida y preparada. Tragué grueso.

-Isabella…-me advirtió pero yo negué con mi cabeza.

Empecé a excitar el interior de sus muslos con mi lengua. Dejé escapar un suave gemido mientras me dirigía a aquel lugar que exigía mi atención. Primero di una pequeña succión a cada uno de sus testículos, el gruñó aún más fuerte. Luego con mi lengua plana, empecé a lamer la parte inferior de su masculinidad como si fuera una deliciosa paleta. Otro gruñido de su parte y sonreí.

Coloqué luego su masculinidad en la palma de mi mano y coloqué mi boca sobre la parte alargada. Moví mi cabeza de un extremo a otro, mientras lamía los lados.

Hice un anillo con mis dedos pulgar e índice y los mantuve cerca de mi boca mientras movía mi boca de arriba hacia abajo del eje de su masculinidad. Hice esos movimientos unos segundos más.

Luego tomé su masculinidad en mi boca e hice movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Dejé que la punta de mi lengua jugara unos segundos en su glande, sentía como escapaba el semen pre-seminal. No me importó y volví a atacar. Hice movimientos ascendentes y descendentes mientras atendía la parte que no entraba en mi boca con mi mano. Sus gruñidos se hicieron más y más fuertes, sentí como colocó una de sus manos en mi cabello, intentando marcar un ritmo. Dejé de hacer los movimientos, me alejé de él y negué con mi cabeza. Su mirada era cada vez más obscura.

-No-él gruñó y quitó sus manos de mi cabeza. La colocó en la cama y vi como apretaba las sábanas fuertemente.

Volví a mi trabajo. Mi lengua viajaba por toda su longitud. Daba pequeños lengüetazos y leves pero muy leves mordidas. Luego volví a colocar su masculinidad hasta donde entrara y volví con los movimientos.

Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar pero no se lo permití, sujeté su escroto con mi mano ahuecada y tiré de él; retrasando así su clímax. Él gruñía cada vez más.

Me empezaba a doler la quijada así que mis movimientos se hicieron mucho más rápidos. Él semen escapaba más y más, hasta que estalló por completo en mi boca. Tragué todo lo que pude. Cuando ya no salió más me alejé de él.

-Nick…-susurré su nombre y en un dos por tres me hallaba debajo de su cuerpo.

Atacó mis labios con ferocidad importándole poco su sabor en mi boca. Sus labios se movían exigentes en los míos. Salvajes e imponentes. Su lengua viajó por toda mi boca.

-Te haré pagar caro….-me sonrió de lado y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Volvió a aplicar aquellas caricias tortuosas a mi pecho. Pero agregándole otro toque más primitivo y salvaje. Claramente sentí como sus colmillos se enterraban ligeramente en uno de ellos y pude divisar como un hilito de sangre escapaba.

-Nick…-la sangre viajó por mi costado, mi vientre y extrañamente hasta mi intimidad.

Él gruñó de nuevo y su lengua se paseó lamiendo hasta borrar cualquier resquicio de mi sangre. Volvió a morder mi otro seno y sucedió lo mismo. Pero esta vez salió más sangre.

Lamió por encima de los labios de mi intimidad. La punta de su lengua se internó un poco, pero fue lo suficiente como para removerme inquieta y que él me sujetara con firmeza a la cama.

Las manos de Nick ascendieron lenta y tortuosamente por mis muslos desnudos, de forma pausada y suave dejando besos húmedos en la parte interior. Luego se les unió una mordida, otra vez salió más sangre. Se suponía que esto debía asustarme pero mi cordura había volado muy lejos en este momento.

Nick empezó a besarme los labios de mi intimidad, su lengua se movía entrando y saliendo pero de una forma tan pausada y lenta que estaba a punto de volverme loca.

-Nick….-casi lloriqueé y él rió.

Uno de sus dedos tanteó mi entrada y comenzó a introducirse, de nuevo lenta y pausadamente. Nick empezó a jugar con su lengua sobre mi clítoris mientras introducía otro dedo en mí bombeando de una manera lenta.

-Nick por favor…-supliqué y él me miró a los ojos.

-Tan estrecha…-susurró mientras sumaba otro dedo y empezaba a moverlos de una manera mucho más rápida.

-Nick…-jadeaba e intentaba recordar cómo se respiraba.

-Nick….Nick….-gritaba cuando sentía que eso que se formaba en mi vientre como remolino reclamaba por salir.

-Déjalo salir….-gruñía mientras su lengua se introducía y sentía claramente como se retorcía.

Sus dedos entraban y salían. Sus labios se habían apoderado de aquel bulto que estaba completamente hinchado.

-Nick….-grité como poseída.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se partió en miles de partículas cuando el orgasmo me golpeó de una manera tan brutal que sentía como todo mi ser se convertía en mantequilla que se derretía en manos de Nick.

Sentí como Nick abandonaba aquel lugar y los besos empezaban a ser esparcidos por todo mi cuerpo de nuevo. De nuevo aquella oleada de calor llegaba a mí.

-Hermosa, y toda mía-susurró contra mi cuello mientras daba pequeño mordiscos.

-Nick…-lo miré a los ojos.

-No aguanto más-casi fue un gruñido.

Separé más mis piernas para que él se acomodara, no esperó más y lo sentí embestir tan exquisitamente que gemí de una manera tan animal que me sorprendí a mí misma. Nick no se quedó atrás su gruñido fue fuerte y sonoro.

Sus manos se deslizaron por todo mi cuerpo mientras las embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y poderosas. Sentí sus manos en mis nalgas y las tomó con fuerza para levantarme al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Entraba y salía de mí. Sentía como su masculinidad crecía y se hacía más grueso dentro de mí ser. Aquel acto me hacía gemir aún más fuerte. Sentía como mi segundo orgasmo de la noche se avecinada.

-Nick…-acariciaba su espalda, sus poderosos brazos y no dudé en tirar de sus cabellos.

Sus labios de apoderaron de los míos, yo a duras penas si tenía conciencia para responderle al beso. Mi cerebro ya hace mucho había dejado de funcionar coherentemente.

De un momento a otro las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y un placer intenso estalló dentro de mí sin previo aviso. Me aferré a él intentando recuperarme. Jadeaba en busca de aquel preciado oxígeno. Mi mente se nubló y vi como su rostro estaba distorsionándolo a causa del placer que aún no llegaba.

Aún estaba recuperándome del exquisito orgasmo que había tenido mientras lo sentía seguir embistiéndome sin compasión ni tregua.

-Nick…-acaricié su rostro y él enfocó su mirada en mí.

De repente enganchó con sus brazos mis piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante. Se apoyó sobre sus manos, con mis piernas abiertas y levantadas, apoyadas en sus brazos. Me sentía expuesta, lo miré a la cara y él me sonrió. Se hundió en mí con fuerza, pero no me hizo daño; sus hombros se hundían por el esfuerzo mientras sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos y fuertes. El sonido de nuestros jadeos y gemidos inundaban la habitación. El placer llegó de nuevo dejándome abrumada y sin aliento. Sentí como él se estremeció convulsivamente y un gruñido gutural escapó de sus labios mientras enterraba sus colmillos en mi cuello bebiendo de mí y al mismo instante vaciándose en mi interior.

Mis párpados pesaban y lo último que escuché decir fue "eres mía Isabella" y luego me hundí en una profunda obscuridad.

.

.

.

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía. Además algunas escenas y líneas las tomé de la película o del libro._

**No olviden dejar su review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SI TE TOMASTE UNOS MINUTOS DE TU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA ALOCADA HISTORIA, TOMATE UNOS SEGUNDOS MÁS Y DIME QUE OPINAS DEJANDO UN REVIEW...**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
